La senda del Ninja
by Chacalanime
Summary: Él es uno de los ultimos de su clan,yo del mio. Él eligió la ira como camino,yo soy la ira en persona. Nuestros caminos estan destinados a cruzarse y solo uno sobrevivirá. Mal summary,por favor leanlo no se arrepentirán. Historia con OC
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

Bueno quiero publicar este fic sobre Naruto. En el introduzco mi propio personaje a este fantastico mundo de ninjas. La historia puede parecer liosa al principio pero según se desvela el pasado del protagonista todo empieza a tener más sentido.

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos  
**

-Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde que todo comenzo,recuerdo aquel día- La voz era de un joven que estaba oculto entre los árboles,parecía estar siguiendo a alguien. En su mente repasó lo ocurrido antes de llegar hasta ese momento. Ciertamente no había sido un camino de rosas pero había conseguido superar todos los obstaculos,desde el principio...

-Por fin llegó el momento- El mismo chico solo que más joven caminaba por el bosque,era de altura media con ojos marrones,pelo corto de punta moreno. Llebaba puesta una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con la imagen de una llama en el centro y unos patalones cortos rojos claros

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me encontré con Padre,pero gracias a él estoy listo para realizar mi misión- Se detuvo y saltó a los árboles,empezó entonces a saltar de árbol en árbol como le había enseñado aquel a quien llamaba padre,sin embargo no se encontraba solo. Poco más atrás le seguían de cerca otros dos ninjas,no llevaban ningún protector frontal por lo que parecían ser desertores o simples asaltadores.

-Ya se ha alejado lo suficiente del pueblo,podemos asaltarle ya- Dijo uno de ellos,llevaba puesto un pañuelo en el pelo y llevaba una espada en su mano,su compañero que era más robusto que él,tenía una pequeña coleta y una maza en la mano.

-Mmm,si ya esta lo suficientemente lejos,ya podemos asaltarle,pero ten cuidado. Recuerda que es el protegido de ese viejo,decían que había sido un ninja y quizás le haya enseñado algunos trucos- Su compañero le miró con una sonrisa

- No importa,nosotros también fuimos ninjas. Además eso es lo que le hace más valioso,imaginate lo que pagará el viejo por recuperar a su protegido- El grandullón rió junto a su compañero y después aceleraron el paso. Más adelante el chico que continuaba saltando miró de reojo.

-Esos dos se acercan,entonces como pensaban van a por mí,tranquilizate estas preparado para esto recuerda lo que te enseñó Padre- El chico cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en recordar lo que el anciano le había enseñado.

-Un ninja debe dominar los distintos tipos de jutsus para poder enfrentarse a sus rivales.

El ninja debe dominar su mente,para así poder controlar su imaginación,genjutsu

El ninja debe fortalecer su cuerpo,para así dominar las artes de la lucha,taijutsu

Y por ultimo el ninja debe liberar su alma,para así poder usar la fuerza de su interior,ninjutsu. Recuerdalo bien hijo,si consigues dominar estos tres jutsus te convertirás en un gran ninja- La voz provenía del anciano,estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Llebaba ropa muy elegante y le hablaba al chico, este mucho más joven que ahora,apenas pasaría de los 5 años en ese momento.

-¿De verdad podré ser un ninja?- La cara del chico se llenó de felicidad,aún era muy pequeño pero ya había vivido cosas terribles. Aquel hombre era lo unico que le quedaba ahora y este lo sabía.

-Si,yo te enseñaré. Pero debes saber una cosa,no se obtiene nada sin esfuerzo deberás entrenar duro para conseguir resultados y no siempre estos seran grandes,a veces conseguirás solo mejorar un poco pero no debes desanimarte y deberás seguir esforzandote- El anciano también sonrió y a partir de hay comenzó el entrenamiento del chico.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos mientras continuaba saltanto

-Bien voy a capturarle- El más pequeño sacó un kunai

-Si pero ten cuidado no le vallas a matar- El más bajo de sus perseguidores le lanzó el kunai,sin embargo cuando golpeó al chico apareció una nube y después quedó solo un árbol que cayó al suelo con el arma clavada

-¡Maldición! la técnica del cambiazo

-Entonces como pensaba el anciano le enseñó algunos trucos- Apoyó su maza sobre su hombro mientras sonreía- Mejor así- Bajaron al suelo,había un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles donde se prepararon para el ataque del chico.

-No debisteis hacer eso,ahora acabaré con vosotros- La voz provenía de entre los árboles pero los ninjas no eran capaces de saber de dónde exactamente. Permanecieron en el centro esperando el ataque,se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros piando,los segundos fueron pasando

-¿Qué pasa no te atreves a atacarnos?¿Es que eres un cobarde?- El grandullón empezaba a perder la panciencia y también empezaba a preocuparse,el chico podría haber aprovechado para huir en esos segundos y si el viejo protector del muchacho se enterase de lo ocurrido podría ser el fin de sus días,mientras meditaba algo le pasó rozando la mejilla derecha y se clavó en el suelo. La sangre empezó a brotarle de la herida superficial mientras comprobaba lo que era. Un kunai,pero no fue el unico,seguido de ese otros tantos kunais cayeron del cielo como si de gotas de lluvia se trataran,sin embargo estas podían hacer mucho daño.

-¡Cuidado!- Avisó su compañero,ambos empezaron a esquivar las armas y sin darse cuenta fueron entrando hacia el bosque,incapaces de reaccionar ante la estrategia del chico.

-No podemos hacer nada,no conseguimos verle y ataca sin descanso,pero no parece querer darnos. Es más como si nos estuviese llevando a algún sitio...¡No puede ser!- Pensó el más grande al darse cuenta de que les había conducido hacia una trampa,pápeles explosivos estaban colocados en los árboles que ahora les rodeaban

-¡Atrás!- El grandullón inició la carrera en dirección contraria,clavandosele un kunai de los que lanzaba el chico en el hombro izquierdo. La explosión de los pápeles derribó los árboles. El grandullón consiguió salvarse saltando detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo,pero su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que la explosión le pilló de lleno,lo unico que quedó de él fue su espada que se clavó en el suelo cerca de donde su compañero se había escondido

-¡No,Soko!¡Esta me la pagas!- La trsiteza le invadió,pero esta tristeza pasó a ser ira rápidamente. Estaba realmente furioso,comenzó a golpear todo lo que había a su alrededor incapaz de contener su ira y entonces una sombra negra apareció de entre los árboles. Llevaba un kunai en la mano y caminaba con paso firme hacia él.

-¡Tú!¡Tú vas a morir!- Al ver al chico se avalanzó sobre él lleno de rabia, intentó golpearle con su maza en la cabeza,sin embargo este se agachó y le clavó el arma en el estomago. Permanecieron inmoviles algunos segundos,la sangre empezó a brotarle de la herida y a manchar la mano del chico. El hombre empezó a jadear y a emitir pequeños ruidos,como si se le estuviese escapando el alma y así pdoría ser. El chico se acercó lentamente a su oido

-No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde- Sacó el arma del estomago del hombre y este cayó al suelo sin vida. El chico cerró los ojos por un momento,acababa de comenzar su viaje y había superado su primer obstaculo,sin embargo,esto solo había empezado. Cojió la espada del otro asaltador a modo de trofeo,era una buena espada y podría serle util en futuros combates y sin más emprendió el viaje de nuevo.

-Nada me detendrá,debo llegar a la villa de la hoja y encontrar a ese ninja,solo así podré activar la fase más poderosa de mi barrera de sangre,debo hacerlo por mi clan,así tendré mi venganza. Lo que temían se hará realidad.- Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de odio,un odio que le venía desde pequeño y que había crecido con el paso del tiempo. ¿Quién era y por qué tenía esa mirada llena de odio? Esa eran preguntas que solo él podía responder.


	2. Chapter 2: Un ninja lleno de odio

**Capitulo 2: Un ninja lleno de odio. Encuentro con Sasuke**

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con los dos asaltantes. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en el chico del que todavia no conociamos el nombre. Todavia se encontraba atravesando el inmenso bosque que le separaba de su destino,saltaba de rama en rama,siempre pendiente por si aún alguien quería molestarle. Pero mientras seguía avanzando le costaba cada vez más mantenerse al margen de sus pensamientos, estos le invadían contandole una y otra vez su historia.

Había nacido en la rama principal del clan Kontoru,clan conocido en aquel lugar que no pertenecía a ninguna villa pese a su ahora cercania a la Villa del Sonido. El secreto de su fama era el echo de que no participababan en ninguna batalla y sus miembros eran conocidos por su bondad y buen temple. Pero el clan tenía más de un secreto que pocos conocían,secretos que le habían echo adquirir esa condición de bondadosos. Estos secretos residían en la barrera de sangre característica de sus miembros. La barrera control. Esta barrera les permitía en primera estancia tener un control total de toda su sangre,permitiendoles aumentar el número de globulos rojos, la cantidad de oxigeno,aumentar su temperatura o disminuirla... Permitiendoles optimizar la labor de sus músculos y otras partes de su cuerpo,aumentando notablemente sus habilidades y fuerzas,aunque,la unica forma de llegar a usar una de estas barreras era la ira,para activarla por primera vez el usuario debía sentir una gran ira que le permitía liberar su poder latente, permitiendole a partir de ese momento usarla cuando quisiera. Por ello al principio este clan infundía esa rabia entre sus miembros para que así todos fuesen capaces de usar la barrera. Por aquellos tiempos tenían fama de clan sanguinario. Pero esto era el comienzo,existía una forma más poderosa de la barrera de sangre control,una que permitía manipular perfectamente el sistema circulatorio del Chakra,otorgando a quien conseguía alcanzar esta fase un poder inmenso,pero la forma de llegar a la segunda fase era algo complicado de conseguir. Se debía encontrar a alguien cuya ira y poder fuesen superiores a los del propio usuario y según se decía,si luchabas contra esa persona tu ira debería de crecer lo suficiente como para alcanzar la segunda fase. Entonces fue cuando se presentaron los problemas,no había nadie que tuviese más poder y al mismo tiempo una ira mayor que la de los propios miembros del clan,por tanto la unica forma de conseguir ese poder era atacar a los otros miembros del clan. La ira les consumía y habían crecido odiando a sus iguales por lo que acabar con ellos no les importaba. Fue una gran guerra de unos contra otros,pero por suerte antes de que todo acabase mal,el jefe del clan implató la ley que prohibía el uso de la ira,de esta forma fue como se acabó con la barrera de sangre del clan,ya que la ira había desaparecido del clan. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente,debido a su cercania con la Villa del Sonido,los representantes más importantes de otras villas y de los paises cercanos temían que alguno de ellos fuese tentado por Orochimaru,si conseguía hacerse con la fuerza de esa ira podría poner en peligro a muchos de ellos. Asique, por el bien de todos y actuando egoistamente se decidió que aquel clan debía desaparecer. A los pocos días se llevó a cabo el ataque,un clan que había perdido toda costumbre de guerra,era como un tiburón sin dientes,incapaz de defenderse. No tardaron en acabar con todos,todos menos uno...

Apretó con rabia los dientes,cuando un rudio llamó su atención. Se acercó lentamente mientras se preparaba para un ataque. Usando un árbol como escudo se asomó para ver salir un pájaro delante suya,apuntó estuvo de caerse del susto pero consiguió agarrarse a la rama firmemente. Solo se trataba de un cuervo. No tardó mucho en ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Pero ahora otros asuntos ocupaban su mente,era el nombre que había pensado momentos atrás. Orochimaru. Le debía bastante a esa persona. Si bien no le conocía en persona,gracias a él tenía ahora un objetivo que cumplir. Todo había pasado hacia apenas unos meses en otra parte de aquel frondoso bosque.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

-Por fin he conseguido librarme de Naruto,estoy algo cansado pero debo encontrar ahora a Orochimaru- Sasuke acaba de derrotar a Naruto en la batalla de las estatuas y ya se encontraba de camino hacia la mansión de Orochimaru,sin embargo aún tendría que retrasarse algunos minutos. Ya que observandole se encontraba un joven de ojos marrones que había echo del bosque su lugar de entrenamiento y que ahora había sentido curiosidad por el chico. Este no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su presencia y se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo mientras mantenía la vista al frente,el otro chico no se movió,¿de verdad le había descubierto?,¿cómo?.

-Te he preguntado que qué quieres- De nuevo se produjó el silencio.

-No puedo perder el tiempo contigo,sal de una vez- Lanzó un Kunai hacia la zona donde se encontraba escondido sorprendiendo al chico que apenas tuvo tiempo de ejecutar la técnica del cambiazo. Tras lo cual salió de detrás de un árbol a la vista del chico.

-Eso esta mejor,dime ¿sabes por dónde esta la villa del sonido y Orochimaru?- Preguntó al chico,este no había dicho nada solo se había quedado mirando a quien acababa de descubrirle

-¿Por qué debería decirtelo? No te conozco,no sé quién eres- El chico estaba bastante fascinado con quien tenía delante,sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaban la atención. El Uchiha sonrió.

-Me llamo Sasuke,si no vas a decirme el camino largate

-Me resulta bastante gracioso que digas eso,ya que yo no pienso moverme de aqui- Dijo el de ojos marrones respondiendo a los malos modales del moreno.

-Ahora estoy algo cansado pero creo que aún puedo dar una paliza a un payaso como tú- Sonrió de nuevo,el que tenía en frente solo le miró. Aquel ninja era bastante peculiar,¿de dónde había salido? Antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir nada más un Kunai se clavó en su pecho,pero este desapareció en el aire dejando ver que solo era una copia

-¿Una multiplicación de cuerpo? Debe de haberla echo cuando le tiré del árbol,de modo que debe estar por aqui- Todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos,un kunai salió de entre los árboles contra el joven ninja de la hoja,este lo desvió sin dificultad

-Te tengo- Dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia otra rama de los árboles,el chico que allí se escondía se sorprendió bastante e intentó retroceder pero antes de eso una sombra se alzó a su espalda. Ni siquiera le había visto acercarse pero este no tuvo contemplaciones y con un par de golpes cayó desde la rama al suelo,mientras que el chico pudó ver como el ninja que estaba en el claro desaparecía siendo también una copia. Su caida fue a unos matorrales que había cerca del árbol y decidió no levantarse. Estaba claro que su rival le superaba y que no tenía ninguna posilibidad,además si se quedaba quieto quizás le dejase en paz por ahora.

-¿Eso es todo? No era tan duro- Sasuke comenzó a saltar alejandose y dejando allí al otro chico que se levantó y salió de su escondite. Estaba contento,si bien acababa de perder con aquel chico,habiendose apenas esforzado este. Había encontrado algo que necesitaba en la vida y que le serviría de mucho en el futuro. Había encontrado alguien cuyo poder e ira superaban a los suyos. Pero si quería tener una oportunidad la proxima vez que se encontrasen tendría que mejorar mucho y aprender los secretos de su clan. Todo gracias a un hombre,todo gracias a aquel que llamaban Orochimaru y que el chico estaba buscando.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Tras duros meses de entrenamiento estaba preparado para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel que vivía para la ira. Pero para ello,primero debía encontrar a otra persona.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Aqui termina el capitulo. Estos primeros capitulos solo cuentan la historia de recuerdos del protagonista pero pronto comenzará desde el presente.


End file.
